


Corpos Despidos, Corações Despedaçados

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "E quando o jovem olhou para trás antes de fechar a porta Levi sorriu mais ainda, a resistência de Eren também era tão frágil."
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Corpos Despidos, Corações Despedaçados

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

As roupas jogadas num canto, as cinzas do cigarro caindo no cinzeiro estrategicamente colocado por Levi no chão ao lado da banheira — nem mesmo Eren o fazia esquecer de sua necessidade em manter tudo limpo.

E por falar em Eren; o jovem estava do outro lado da banheira, sua cabeça pendia para o lado e seus olhos estavam fechados, uma figura quase adormecida. Levi o observava, acompanhou uma gota de água escorrer de sua nuca até se perder em seu umbigo parcialmente coberto pelo conteúdo da banheira.

Estavam ali há tanto tempo que seus dedos estavam murchos, estavam ali há tanto tempo que nem sequer havia mais espuma na água cuja transparência permitia a visão de suas pernas entrelaçadas com as de Eren.

O cigarro chegara ao fim e aquela relação também.

— Não podemos mais fazer isso, Eren — disse Levi brandamente, como se tal afirmação significasse tanto quanto a bituca do cigarro que agora se desfazia no cinzeiro.

Eren se moveu fazendo tênues barulhos na água, até o momento imóvel, e abriu os grandes olhos verdes, estava sorrindo.

— O que irá dizer, que só tenho dezenove anos e que não deveria estar me envolvendo com meu superior? — provocou o jovem escorregando o corpo para o fundo, deixando apenas sua cabeça visível. — Seria uma desculpa bastante banal, Levi, o que não faz seu tipo.

— Você deveria colocar a língua na minha boca do mesmo jeito que coloca palavras que eu nem sequer pensei, entretanto isso não será mais necessário. — Era perceptível que Eren não estava levando a sério sua decisão, o próprio Levi duvidava de seus dizeres quando se tratava de acabar tudo com o jovem que tanto o tirava do sério. — Espera algo dessa relação? Favoritismo ou…

— Eu jamais esperei nada além de vir aqui, foder com você e depois ir embora — Eren interrompeu com rispidez. Voltou a se sentar, manteve seu olhar ao longe por um tempo e depois direcionou sua atenção para Levi novamente. — Está apaixonado por mim, não está, Cabo Rivaille?

— Não, assim como você eu jamais esperei nada dessa relação além de esperá-lo vir até aqui, foder com você e depois observá-lo indo embora.

— É? Está mentindo. — Eren deslizou o corpo para frente até parar em seu colo, Levi sabia que não conseguiria resistir se os dois continuassem naquela posição. — O que houve? Se cansou dos meus beijos? — sussurrou o jovem em sua orelha antes de levar os lábios à sua boca.

Cansar-se de algo significava mesmice, rotina, e o gosto de Eren sempre parecia-lhe diferente, melhor a cada dia. Como Levi haveria de se cansar de algo assim? De enjoar dos suspiros que engolia de Eren, de sentir tédio a ponto de não querer mais morder aqueles lábios… _Nunca._

— Está cansado de sentir o meu corpo contra o seu? — indagou Eren com a boca ainda colada na sua, as pontas murchas dos dedos passeando pelo seu rosto e pelos seus cabelos. — Me diga, Levi, me dê uma única razão para tudo isso terminar, olhe nos meus olhos e diga.

— Estou cansado de não ter controle sobre mim — Levi falou por fim. Lentamente ele segurou os pulsos de Eren e afastou as mãos do jovem de si. — Eu não sou esse cara, Eren, eu não posso perder o foco por conta de algo tão trivial como uma paixão. Você mesmo disse, não faz meu tipo.

— Então é só orgulho? — O desapontamento era claro na voz do outro, Eren podia ser tão transparente quanto a água que revelava seus corpos nus ainda unidos. — Acha que irá parar de pensar em mim mantendo-me longe? Não pode ter fé em uma atitude tão tola, Levi, não você.

— Jamais tive fé em algo, apenas segui com o que julguei ser adequado para a minha sobrevivência. — Faltava pouco para a sua resistência chegar no limite, tão pouco. — Não é minha intenção deixá-lo abatido e prejudicar seu desempenho na Tropa de Exploração.

— Por qual razão isso ocorreria?

— Está apaixonado por mim, Eren Jaeger, é por isso que tudo deve terminar aqui.

Por um momento o jovem de olhos verdes não demonstrou qualquer reação e então, no instante seguinte, Eren atacou os lábios do outro enquanto movia seu corpo sobre o dele — Levi sentiu sua resistência se partir, pedaço por pedaço, até não sobrar mais nada e ele começar a retribuir os toques do outro.

A única coisa da qual Levi se cansava era de não poder manter-se dentro de Eren para todo o sempre, de ter que sair daquela banheira e encarar o horror do mundo lá fora. O jovem que tanto o tirava do sério; Levi o beijou, o penetrou e o sentiu com cada fibra que tinha no corpo até enxergar o brilho de seus olhos esverdeados como estrelas incandescentes.

— Está certo, estou apaixonado por você — Eren disse se distanciando. — Mas não é minha intenção prejudicar seu orgulho, portanto, Cabo Rivaille, espero que tenha gostado, pois essa foi a última vez.

Eren pôs de pé o corpo despido e saiu da banheira pingando, Levi tentou alcançar sua mão, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi o resvalo de seus dedos murchos. Se Eren saísse dali talvez jamais o tivesse de volta.

— Você deveria tentar pegar minha mão do mesmo jeito que as afasta do seu rosto, entretanto isso não será mais necessário, não é?

Levi sorriu diante da ousadia que secretamente admirava em Eren e optou por deixá-lo ir sem dizer mais nada.

E quando o jovem olhou para trás antes de fechar a porta Levi sorriu mais ainda, a resistência de Eren também era tão frágil.


End file.
